


Thighs

by OmegaWolfy



Series: I made dis for Blaze [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Groping, M/M, P.D.A, Public Displays of Affection, mall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh those glorious Thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thighs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blaze612](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaze612/gifts).



“I’d really appreciate it if you’d stop groping me in public.” These words are somewhat bored sounding, the owner of them then slurping up a mouthful of his Shoyu Ramen. He holds his disposable chop sticks out at the man sitting across from him at the small table that they were lucky enough to get near the outer edge of the mall food court. The eating utensil was being used to gesture at the other in a way which suggested,  _ don’t even think about denying that you do it.  _

The gesture is a lost cause, and the man shrugs. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” only to receive a glare, before he surrenders under the intimidating gaze. “What, I can’t help myself.” He leans forward over the small table, dangerously close to knocking over the paper cups holding their drinks, while narrowing his eyes. “Besides, you can’t tell me you don’t like it, Sawamura.”

“I don’t like it.” The brunette answers in a deadpan after swallowing some food. “And I’ll say it again, Kuroo. I’d appreciate if you’d stop groping me in public.”

“So you don’t mind as long as it’s privately?” A wide yet lazy grin sprawls over Kuroo’s lips, and he doesn’t wait for a reply. “Alright, alright I get it. You’re the type who doesn’t like P.D.A I’ll shut up about it. Sometimes.” He adds in a whisper before digging into his grilled salted Mackerel.

If Daichi had heard Tetsurou’s small comment, he didn’t pay it any heed, and the two finished their meal in relative silence, except when Tetsurou blew the straw wrapper at Daichi, hitting him in the cheek under his left eye. A lesser man would have done the same back. But he was no lesser man, and simply got up to clear his tray.

Leaving the black haired male to follow, Daichi dumped the tray, set the plastic dish-thing atop of the trash cart, and made his way deeper into the mall. Tetsurou followed, not appreciating the pace he needed to use in order to catch up with his brunette boyfriend. Once he caught up to the other a sharp  _ slap _ rose into the air from his hand making contact with the other’s ass cheek.

“Kuroo- What did we just talk about?” Daichi felt his eye twitch a little, mostly in annoyance, as he looked at his Significant-Other. Who was he kidding, Kuroo had become more of an annoyance as of lately, anyways. Daichi might as well just refer to him as a Significant-Annoyance, at this point.

“Don’t know.” Tetsurou shrugs,  folding his hands behind his head. “Wasn’t really paying attention. Care to remind me?” Tetsurou’s grinning, obviously just trying to get a rouse out of Daichi. And he’d be damned if he admitted it was working, too.

“I’m not going to repeat myself, again.” Daichi murmured, and found himself gravitating towards a bench in the middle of the wide hall way. In front of where he sat a company for professional photography rested, mostly a bunch of people walking in and out with wide smiles. A few families even go in, too. Right next to it, a photo booth, which was blocking out about half the window of the store next to the photography place. Daichi couldn’t make out the name of it, but there were a lot of mannequins in the window, so he could make the safe assumption it was a clothing store.

It’s at this moment Kuroo plops down on the bench, throwing his legs over Daichi’s and leaning back. “This looks like a great place to take a nap after eating lunch.” He muses, there’s enough skylights in the hall for it to appear as though they could have been outside, just with a few pillars standing around them, with vendors in between. Warm sunlight filtered in through the high ceilings, probably giving off enough UV rays to tan a person. Hell it wouldn’t be surprising if someone set up a “Natural Tanning Bed” next to one of those massage tables.

Maybe the skylights were for all the potted plants around the mall, a ficus right next to Daichi gave him the idea, but when he reached over and touched one impossibly green leaf, he could tell that the surface was actually plastic, so he discarded the thought of the sun being for these particular plants.

“So,” Tetsurou yawns wide, not bothering to cover his mouth, Daichi can smell the fish from his lunch where he sits a few feet away from the yawning jaws. “What are we doing next?” The raven asks, sounding sleepy which makes the brunette tempted to roll his eyes.

“I don’t know, you’re the one who dragged me here.” Tetsurou makes a noise as though he just remembered the fact himself and sits up a bit, he moves a leg so it’s behind daichi before grabbing at the other’s sweatshirt, pulling him closer with a coy grin.

“How about we leave?” He asks with hooded eyes, as he sets his chin on the other’s shoulder. One hand drifting down and successfully grabbing at Daichi’s ass, this time squeezing hard enough to make the other squirm and shoo Kuroo’s hand away.

“I don’t know I think I might wait until you use a bathroom and leave without you.” The threat is empty, Tetsurou knows it all too well. Though Daichi turns so he’s more or less straddling the bench, but it’s a bit easier to look at Kuroo this way, and the cat like man scoots forward, and again wraps his arms around Daichi. Not caring at all about their previous P.D.A conversation.

“I also have half a mind to grope you back-a taste of your own medicine and all.” Daichi murmurs as Tetsurou leans forward so their foreheads are touching. He’s still smirking, damn him, and his hands travel south, fast.

“Yeah, like you’d do that.” It almost sounds like a challenge in the other’s tone, and Daichi’s eyes narrow ever so slightly as he brings a hand up to the side of Tetsurou face, and they stay like so for a few minutes before Daichi uses his free hand, and quite harshly grips Kuroo’s thigh, rubbing the skin in an all too intimate way. The action making the other’s eyes widen in shock because, A.) He didn’t think Daichi would actually do it. And B.) He actually fucking did it.

“Sawamura-” Kuroo seems to lose his composure, as he wiggles, more than a lot, and pushes the brunette away. It’s intriguing to say the least, the reaction of Tetsurou becoming quite flustered, and actually somewhat backing away from Daichi. It’s enough to make the brunette raise his brow in question. So the flirt can’t stand it when someone flirts back? He’d have to remember that. “What was that for?”

Daichi shrugged, “A taste of your own medicine.” He pushed Tetsurou’s leg off of his own, before standing up again.

“Where are you going now?” The Raven haired male seemed to groan out, before Daichi looked at him, raising a brow.

“I thought you wanted to go.” It’s a statement not a question. And it’s almost as though Daichi has just clicked on a laser pointer, Kuroo suddenly scrambles to stand up, before clearing his throat. The man straightening out his jacket and acting as though he hadn’t just moved like a child in a candy store.

“Yeah, sure” Kuroo’s coy grin is back and he holds his hands behind his head, leaning in a way with closed eyes which suggests he’s as laid back as ever. Daichi knew better though. Plus the fact a somewhat visible tent was rising in Kuroo’s pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Title - I might try to come up with something better. Not sure though.


End file.
